Dates From Hell
Dates From Hell (2006) — Anthology * Part of the Short Stories from Hell series Editor and Authors Editor: Kim Harrison Contributors: *Kim Harrison (UF), *Lynsay Sands (PNR), *Kelley Armstrong (UF), *Lori Handeland (UF/PNR) Genre and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy; PNR Theme Supernatural dates gone wrong. Description 1. Undead in the Garden of Good and Evil by Kim Harrison — Ivy and vampire Art are partners on homicide case for Inderland Security. 2. The Claire Switch Project by Lynsay Sands — Claire, new shapeshifter, accepts dates for school reunion with crush Kyle and his sister Jill. 3. Chaotic by Kelley Armstrong — Half-demon Hope is sent to museum gala by mentor Tristan to catch werewolf thief Mateson. 4. Dead Man Dating by Lori Handeland — On their first date, Kit goes too far with Eric, shot by bystander Chavez, then wakes to no blood, no body. * Part of Anthology series: Goodreads | Short Stories from Hell series by Kim Harrison Supernatural Elements Vampire, shapeshifter, half-demon, werewolf, witches, demon, demon hunter List of Stories To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Synopsis by Story 1 "Undead in the Garden of Good and Evil" by Kim Harrison — The Hollows 0.5 Ivy and vampire Art are partners on homicide case for Inderland Security. — Living vampire Ivy Tamwood when she was still working the homicide division of Inderland Security. As Ivy investigates a string of nasty murders, she finds herself torn between the dangerous attractions of two very different vampires. One, Kisten, is just a friend of sorts. The other, Art, is her superior at work. If Ivy remains true to herself and her morals, she risks defying Art, who holds the power of life, death, and promotion above her. If she gives in... well, Ivy Tamwood doesn't like to surrender to anyone. But will these distractions ruin her chance at finding a killer? One thing's for certain: her career will never be the same again. 2 The Claire Switch Project by Lynsay Sands - Claire, new shapeshifter, accepts dates for school reunion with crush Kyle and his sister Jill. — Now, she can become anyone or anything she can imagine, so long as she has a proper frame of reference. This proves convenient, since it's time for her high school reunion, and her best friend Jill is without a date. That's how Claire gets conned into attending the reunion. Twice. The first time as herself, with Jill's brother Kyle (who doesn't know about her new power.) The second, as famous movie star Brad Cruise, escorting Jill. And thus begins a classic sitcom style comedy of chaotic proportions. 3 "Chaotic" by Kelley Armstrong — Women of the Otherworld series #5.2 Half-demon Hope is sent to museum gala by mentor Tristan to catch werewolf thief Mateson. — Features a half-demon reporter who works for a tabloid newspaper as a cover for her true work as a secret agent for an interracial council, doing her part to keep the supernatural creatures of the world out of the public eye. One night, while at a disastrous dinner party, she stumbles across a werewolf jewel thief, and her world is turned upside-down. Now she's on the run, with a man she can't trust, while the one she used to work for has turned against her unexpectedly. Conflicting loyalties and deadly agendas will make this a night she'll never forget. 4 "Dead Man Dating" by Lori Handeland On their first date, Kit goes too far with Eric, shot by bystander Chavez, then wakes to no blood, no body. — Sometimes, it doesn't pay to start dating again. Take Kit Morelli, for instance. Her first date in months, and just as she finds herself inexplicably getting hot and heavy with her companion in an alleyway, along comes a random guy who shoots him in the head. When Kit opens her eyes, her date has vanished. Then she ends up kidnapped back to her own apartment by the scary random guy, a man called Chavez. It seems he's a demon hunter, and Kit's date was some sort of demon... and it all goes downhill from there. * Sources: Goodreads, The SF Site Cover Artist Artist: not listed Publishing Information * Publisher: Avon * Book data: Paperback, 416 pages, Pub: March 28th 2006, ISBN: 006085409X Cover Blurb She thought her date was out of this world. Actually, he was not of this world . . . We've all been on bad dates, nightmare dates, dreadful experiences that turned out to be uniquely memorable in the very worst way. But at least our partners for these detestable evenings were more or less . . . human! Now Kim Harrison, Lynsay Sands, Kelley Armstrong, and Lori Handeland -- four of the very best writers currently exploring the dangerous seduction of the supernatural -- offer up dating disasters (and unexpected delights) of a completely different sort: dark, wicked, paranormally sensual assignations with werewolves, demon lovers, and the romantically challenged undead. Sexy, witty, chilling, and altogether remarkable, here is proof positive that some love matches are made someplace other than heaven. ~ Anthology - Dates from Hell by Lynsay Sands, Kim Harrison, Kelley Armstrong and Lori Handeland External Links Book: *Dates From Hell (The Hollows, #2.5) by Kim Harrison ~ Goodreads *Dates From Hell - Publication Listing ~ ISFdb *Short Stories from Hell anthology series by Kim Harrison ~ Goodreads Author Pages for Book: *Kim Harrison's Dates From Hell *Lynsay Sands - Books - Dates From Hell Goodreads Series Pages: *Hollows series #0.5 by Kim Harrison *Otherworld Stories series #5.2 by Kelley Armstrong *"Chaotic" story (Otherworld Stories, #5.2) by Kelley Armstrong *Short Stories from Hell anthology series by Kim Harrison Author Websites: *Kim Harrison's web site *Kelley Armstrong | #1 New York Times Bestselling Author *Lynsay Sands - What's New *Lori Handeland Author Goodreads pages: *Kim Harrison (Author of Dead Witch Walking) *Kelley Armstrong (Author of The Summoning) *Lynsay Sands (Author of A Quick Bite) *Lori Handeland (Author of Blue Moon) Reviews: *Bibliophile's Blog: Four Otherworldly Tales of Paranormal Tryst *SF Site Featured Review: Dates from Hell *Adventures of an Intrepid Reader: Dates from Hell anthology *Dates from Hell (Anthology) | Literary Escapism Category:Anthologies Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Female Lead